Star Wars: The Clone Wars
| image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | running time = 22 min. | country = USA | network = Cartoon Network | seasons = 6 | number of episodes = 121 (projected) "The Clone Wars: Decoded on May 1 on Cartoon Network"; Star Wars.com 108 (actual) | production company = Lucasfilm Animation Lucasfilm Ltd. | executive producers = George Lucas; Catherine Winder; Mary Maffei | producers = Sarah Wall; Cary Silver; Athena Yvette Portillo | principal cast = Matt Lanter; James Arnold Taylor; Ashley ; Tom Kane; Corey Burton; Dee Bradley Baker | 1st = October 3rd, 2008 | last = March 7th, 2014 }} Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an animated science fiction/fantasy television series set within the world of the Star Wars film franchise. The series was created and produced by franchise visionary George Lucas and began airing on Cartoon Network on October 3rd, 2008. The series ties in to the franchise's prequel trilogy and is a direct sequel to the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars feature film. The series takes place between the events of the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the 2003-05 Star Wars: Clone Wars animated micro-series and the events chronicled in the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The animation style is the same as that of the feature film and created by Lucasfilm Animation, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore and CGCG, Inc. The regular cast of characters from the movie make regular recurring appearances in the TV series as well including Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chancellor Palpatine. A new character, introduced in the film, Ahsoka Tano, plays a major role in the series and many of the episodes are viewed through her perspective. Though some of the episodes are serialized, not all of them are broadcast in chronological order and may take place at any point during the time era between The Clone Wars film and Episode III. On March 11th, 2014, Lucasfilm and Cartoon Network announced that it would be ending it's five-year run on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The announcement came some five months after George Lucas sold his multi-billion dollar production company to the Walt Disney Company. Hollywood Reporter; 'Star Wars: Clone Wars' Ends Its Run on Cartoon Network; March 11th, 2014 Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Notes & Trivia * Four years after its conclusion, a seventh season of Clone Wars was ordered, consisting of twelve episodes. The first official trailer for the season was revealed at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. IMDB Video; Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Official Trailer. See also External Links References Category:Programs Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Cartoon Network Category:2000s/Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2008/Premieres Category:George Lucas Category:Matt Lanter Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Tom Kane Category:Corey Burton Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Jim Cummings Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Bob Bergen Category:2014/Cancellations Category:Seth Green Category:Ian Abercromie Category:Cartoons Category:Ashley Eckstein Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Pages